Are you thinking what I'm thinking?
by Personal.Citadel
Summary: Pretty much following in the footsteps of many a KIGO fic... One of Drakkens many rays goes wrong leading Kim and Shego to become closer :  Hope you like it.


**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

A Kigo fic, meaning girls who love each other... Don't like, Don't read: Simples!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing... Im pretty sure that the plots been done before too :P

A/N: I've had this locked away in a file I used to keep when I was writing 'Liar, Liar' SO I thought I would upload it, avec amendments and such.

Kims thoughts are in _Italics_, Shegos are in _**Bold and Italics**_xx

Also Its kind of a warning, But Kim might seem a bit OOC but this is only because I think underneath all the goody two shoes malarkey she is a bit of a minx when it comes to her thoughs, she just doesn't say what shes thinking alot.

Kim opened her eyes groggily and sat up, not appreciating the immense pain that made its way to her head as she did, 'What, Where am I?'

It came to here all at once as she surveyed her surroundings, yet another half collapsed lair after one of his many rays had backfired. She remember sneaking in, fighting Shego, Drakkens evil genius speech, Ron triggering the device by accident causing the liar to collapse, pretty much a routine mission. That is apart from the small fact that she was still here trapped with a massive headache and no sign of her sidekick.

'_I'm pretty sure Ron will have sent for someone to pick me up, some sort of rescue mission_' Not possessing the strength to keep her eyes open Kim leant back onto a fallen piece of the lair and closed her eyes.

'_**What the...He is so fucking dead this time!' **_Kims eyes flew open in confusion, was Shego still here? Kim really wanted to go and check but she decided against it, why go looking for trouble especially in the state she was in now. She soon found herself drifting off not able to fight it anymore.

A few metres away Shego moved the rubble that had fallen on her lower legs so that she could stand up, it was just like Drakken to run off after his plan had failed, But this time he had left Shego behind and she was less than happy about it. She stood up checking herself for any major cuts or bruises before looking for the nearest exit. It was as she looked to escape that she saw a very very bad sign, a flash of red hair. Although she wasn't terribly injured Shego was in no way to fight, luckily for her it looked like the teen hero was either asleep or unconscious.

Using all her abilities as a master criminal Shego tried to creep past the girl to get to the exit, it wasn't cowardly at all Shego reasoned, she was the most feared and respected thief in the world goddamn it but with that came the ability to know when to push her limits and when to stop. The thief stopped, quickly glancing at Kim making sure she hadn't spotted her.

'_**Pumpkin actually looks kind of cute with that dazed look on her face...'**_

Kim furrowed her brow in confusion, it was Shegos voice again she could swear it was Shego. She opened her eyes just incase the green skinned woman was anywhere near her only to find her a few feet away staring at her. Ignoring the pain in her head Kim instinctively rose to her feet and quickly placed herself in a fighting stance before stuttering out, 'Whh.. What did.. you say?'

Shego looked at her as if she had just grow another head, mouth wide open in shock, but the look didn't last for long as she put up her usual sarcastic facade. Whilst in her head repeating the mantra _**'Whatthe fuck Whatthe fuck What the fuck'**_

Now it was Kims turn to look confused as she heard Shegos long mantra of cussing when her mouth was clearly not moving. Giving Shego enough time to throw a snide comment to Kim.

'Whats the matter Princess, Hit your head alittle too hard there did we? Because I have been silent up until now' said in what Shego hoped was a calm tone and punctuated with one of her trademark cat that got the canary grins making Shego feel more in control of the situation. _**'Calm down Shego, It's not like she can fucking read min..' **_Shego train of thought was put off by another voice in her head. _'What the hell does she mean cute, Im smokin'! And I'm not the only one... Seriously that grin is so hot, if only...'_

'Kimmie, dearest' Shego voiced to the younger women, the confusion apartment in her uncharacteristically puzzled tone 'Just... What? What is going on?'

A/N You know it makes sense to have an amazing Cliffhanger right here... So Don't kill me :P

Also yeah... You should review, Even if you think it's really really bad. Im a big girl I'm sure I can cope.


End file.
